Broken and Fixed
by By Elizabeth Korkkiis
Summary: This is going to be a crossover of Fullmetal Alchemist and Soul Eater. Guy x FemEd, Russel x Ed. MPREG. Enjoy!


**Broken and Fixed**  
Summary: This is going to be a crossover of Fullmetal Alchemist and Soul Eater. Guy x FemEd, Russel x Ed. MPREG. Enjoy!

**Chapter 01. A Girl**

~Death City~  
"Hmmmmm…" Lord Death hummed. Lord Death was staring to his middle son Death Guy.

"Father, do you need anything from me?" Asked Guy. "You have been staring at me in thought."

Lord Death snapped out of his thoughts. "I have been worrying about you, you younger brother Kid and you older brother Asura both have a woman and children by their side buy you don't." He said while playing with his fingers. Guy gave his father a look of sadness since he really want to have children, but he doesn't want a wife because he thinks they're scary.

Lord Death recommended his son to find someone who would make the children he wanted if he didn't want a wife.

~Amestris~  
Guy was in disguised as a military of Amestris and look around to see a girl with the looks he want, and he did found one.

-Edward's POV-  
I was walking in the hallways with Al heading to the shit colonel's office to complain about a new mission. When I got to the office, as usual I started fighting with Mustang, he gave me a mission so ridiculous I almost cry.

"EXPLAIN THIS TO ME RIGHT NOW YOU SHIT COLONEL!" I shouted at the idiot in front of me. The rest of the room run out of there since Hawkeye isn't around to stop us.

"Calm down Fullmetal. I'm sorry but you have to do this mission since you're the only one who could pulled it off. Now all you hav…"

"Why do I have to dress like a girl and go to school?!" I shouted again.

"Because it's a girl academy only." Roy said calmly. "Fullmetal, girls are getting kill over there and we need you to stop the person who is doing it. Now I need you to try the uniform of the school and let's see how we can fix it"

I understood the situation and do what I was told. Like hell if I was going to allow someone keep killing innocent girls.

-Narrator-  
Edward finished changing cloth and went outside the office. He was wearing a white button shirt, a black long sleeved sweater, a red tie and a short mini skirt that matches the tie, black tights that are a hand long over the knee to cover his automail and long black gloves under the sweater's sleeves.

Everyone was back since they didn't heard any more screaming and when they saw Edward they looked astonished as how good it looked on him. They haven't noticed till now but Edward has long legs but a slow growing process so the skirt and the tights really suited him.

"Ughh! Half my butt it's sticking out." Edward growled. The skirt was so short he has to use girl's underwear.

"Hahaha. You make quite a cute girl Fullmetal, but I think the braid makes you look less girly. Let's try this…" Said colonel Mustang as he untied the braid and make it into a side pony tail, then change a little the forelock from in half to in third (like the forelock Kana from Minami-ke has). Now he really look like a girl.

"Finished? You Bastard" Ed growled.

"Now that I think about it, it'll be bad if the skirt gets up. Maybe you should put some matching shorts." Said the man as he reached for black tight shorts. Edward went back to put them on and it actually looked good even though the shorts were sticking out (like a neru akita style).

"That's better. Now your voice has to…" Once again he was interrupted.

"When does this mission start?" Asked Ed in a rather girly voice.

Mustang looked astonished at Edward. He grinned "Tomorrow, here, take this Fullmetal. Or should I say Miss. Edna Nakahara?" Said the man as he gave Edward brown hair dye, blue eye contacts and paper to get in the school. "I expect you to finish soon. And don't forget to dye brown your eyebrows and eyelashes."

"Got that bastard." He said as he got out totally forgetting to change back.

All men in the military stare at her… **him **with desire. Guy was one of them. One of the military ran to Ed and asked him to marry him but Ed said that he is actually a guy crossdressing for a mission and that he wanted to get used to it. Guy look disappointed but then remember the drug that Dc. Stein invented that turns men into women for 3 weeks.

A week later. Edward return as a guy and said it was really easy because the idiot try to kill him on his fourth day.

~Death City~  
"Hello, hello, did you find a girl you liiiikeee?" Asked Lord Death happily to see his son again.

"Actually it's a really cute 13 year old boy with long golden hair and golden eyes. I really like his colors. He is actually quite unique and I was wondering if Dc. Stein could give some of the drug he invented to make him a girl and have children." Said Guy.

"Hmmmmm, ok but if that boy wants to keep the children then you will have to let him." Lord Death said. "Also, I don't think he will want to be with you so just use this and don't appeared in front of him until he is back into a guy. Here the instructions."

"Ok, thank you father". Guy said then leave.

On the instructions said that he will have to rape Edward in the military's shower room where everyone can see that he is a male that turn into a girl. He will have to do it in a time stop so that nobody sees who did it, and in a second he will be a girl.

End of the chapter.

**Author's note:** Hey everyone, this is the first fanfic I have done. Is not so good since I don't really speak English and it's the first time I write something like this but I hope you like it. As for the title, I didn't know what should it be, so…


End file.
